Apoteosis
by LDGV
Summary: Aquel viejo sentimiento de angustia la tomó por sorpresa, habiendo pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que lo sintió ya había olvidado cómo se sentía. Y encontrándose Videl sumergida en el gris, escuchó dos voces que a pesar de estar separadas por varios años, recitaban armoniosas al unísono: no entres dócilmente en esa noche quieta. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Apoteosis**

* * *

" _No entres dócilmente en esa noche quieta. La vejez debería delirar y arder cuando se cierra el día. Rabia, rabia contra la agonía de la luz._ "

* * *

Mucho tiempo atrás, en su ya lejana juventud, cuando necesitaba pensar solía hacerlo al caminar sola por la ciudad. Recorría las calles sin un rumbo en particular, simplemente seguía el latir de sus deseos paseándose con calma por toda Ciudad Satán. Y a pesar de quedar totalmente agotada al final de su caminata, Videl disfrutaba de aquello llenándose de verdadera paz.

Tal costumbre tuvo su origen en el ocaso de su infancia, justo cuando se encontraba a muy poco de cruzar el umbral de la adolescencia. Con su padre inmerso en su cada vez mayor fama, Videl se veía acosada por periodistas y miles de fanáticos que se peleaban por una fotografía suya o de su progenitor. Por más que intentó adaptarse a esto, Videl sinceramente nunca lo logró.

Sin embargo, y siendo un golpe muy duro de asimilar, tal cosa empeoraría al suceder un hecho que la marcó para siempre. Su madre, luego de batallar por varios meses, sucumbió pese a los esfuerzos médicos por devolverle la salud. Dicha desgracia le arrebató a su consejera, su confidente, a aquella persona que la alentaba a seguir superando ese mundo lleno de glamour.

Esa noche, para Mr. Satán, los destellos de las cámaras perdieron su encanto.

Videl, a la distancia y desde su habitación, miraba a su abatido padre llorando en silencio al ser consumido por el dolor. Consecuentemente, Mr. Satán se refugió en la bebida maldiciendo a todas las deidades del universo por haberle quitado a su esposa. En ese instante, y con mucha dificultad, debió aceptar que las montañas de dinero en su haber habían resultado inútiles.

Con impotencia atestiguó como su millonaria fortuna, su reputación, su poder y su prestigio no eran nada. La tragedia, como si se tratase de un contendiente en el ring, lo venció. Por más que la golpeó, por más que trató de vencerla, por más que se esforzó en evitarlo, se sintió como un inútil, como un insignificante mortal que no puede detener los designios de la muerte.

Y en cierta forma, lo era.

No pudiendo dormir, Mr. Satán se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio bebiendo una copa tras otra. Ebrio, literalmente nadando en licor, el campeón buscaba alguna manera que le ayudase a liberar el sufrimiento por su pérdida. Y allí, en silencio, inertes, inmóviles, una pluma y un trozo de papel le hablaron prometiéndole exactamente eso. Ellos aplacarían su amargura.

Videl, aún oculta en la lejanía, lo vio escribir durante horas y horas. Lo vigiló hasta que cayó rendida por el agotamiento, completamente ignorante de las palabras escritas por su padre. Al día siguiente, y bajo la luz del sol, en aquel verdoso césped que cubría el jardín del cementerio, Videl escuchó los breves versos que él le dedicaba a su difunta esposa.

Versos que, en la actualidad, aún resonaban en su mente.

* * *

" _Aunque los sabios al morir entiendan que la tiniebla es justa, porque sus palabras no ensartaron relámpagos, no entran dócilmente en esa noche quieta._ "

* * *

Desde aquel entonces, al ya no contar con el apoyo y consuelo de su madre, Videl paseaba por toda Ciudad Satán buscando alivio y tranquilidad lejos del ruido de las masas. Aquello era como un mantra, haciéndolo cada vez que alguna contrariedad o dilema la asfixiaba. La soledad se volvió su templo, y por varios años nadie fue capaz de sacarla de allí, nadie, hasta que él apareció.

Gohan vino a llenar el vacío que su mamá dejó, convirtiéndose en ese par de oídos que escuchaban todo lo que ella necesitara decir, en aquel par de abrazos que la abrazaban cuando deseaba desaparecer del mundo, en ese hombro donde apoyarse cada vez que necesitaba llorar, y en aquellos labios que con un dulce beso le devolvían su extraviada sonrisa.

Y por una década entera, gracias a la inseparable compañía de Gohan, no se vio en la necesidad de volver a caminar sola ni de perderse en las calles y avenidas de su ciudad. Pero como si fuere un búmeran que lanzó al viento mucho atrás, éste regresó de golpe obligándola a volver a retomar, sólo una vez más, aquella senda que la alejaba de todos ocultándose en la nada.

Tomándola desprevenida, aquello sucedió al recibir una llamada.

Era una ventosa y gélida mañana de sábado, y como le gustaba a Gohan y a ella, tenía el antojo de permanecer en la cama recobrando fuerzas para la siguiente semana. No obstante, con el repicar incesante del teléfono, sus planes quedarían relegados a un tercer plano al oír lo que le decía una voz en el otro extremo de la línea.

Gohan, reaccionando veloz, se levantó como un resorte al verla caer arrodilla sobre la alfombra. Él la abrazó por la espalda, preguntándole sin descanso qué ocurría. Pero Videl, sin conseguir articular ni una frase, meramente explotó en un sonoro llanto que dejó perplejo a Gohan. Y allí, arrodillados sobre un tapete, Videl se sujetaba a su esposo al no poder contener las lágrimas.

Sabiendo que Pan estaría en buenas manos bajo el cuidado de sus suegros, Videl salió disparaba a la vieja mansión de su padre siendo recibida por un millar de caras largas. Sin detenerse y marchando con rapidez, Videl apretó el paso avanzando por los pasillos del que alguna vez fue su hogar. Y precisamente, al conocer cada rincón de esa casa, no se demoró en hallarlo.

Tendido sobre su lecho, aún arropado por las mantas que iban perdiendo su calor, Videl se le acercó sentándose a su lado. Gohan, rezagado, entró minutos después encontrando a su esposa sollozando al aferrarse al cuerpo sin vida del campeón. Gohan, brindándole su aliento, se mantuvo cerca de ella en todo momento mientras Videl acariciaba los cabellos negros de su papá.

Según le dijeron los sirvientes, él no sufrió. Se despidió de sus lacayos como acostumbraba hacerlo, y con normalidad se le vio entrar en su habitación en busca de descanso. Y entretanto dormía, su respiro final se consumó ofreciéndole la muerte más tranquila que cualquier ser humano desearía tener.

Vino en paz al mundo, y en paz se marchó.

* * *

" _Los buenos, que tras la última inquietud lloran por ese brillo, con sus actos frágiles pudieron danzar en una bahía verde. Rabian, rabian contra la agonía de la luz._ "

* * *

La noticia, naturalmente, se esparció de boca en boca en poco tiempo. Cientos, miles de personas se unieron a Videl en su llanto al recordar a su héroe, a su salvador. Si bien un puñado conocía los verdaderos desenlaces de sus hazañas, ninguno se atrevió a restarle mérito alguno. Porque ese hombre, ese simple humano a pesar de estar bañado en mentiras, genuinamente salvó al mundo.

Gohan lo sabía y jamás lo olvidaría, sino hubiese sido por Mr. Satán, las palabras de Número Dieciséis no habrían contribuido en la liberación de su poder, un poder que le concedió la victoria contra aquel supuesto ser que encarnaba la perfección. Aún así, Gohan atesoraba más recuerdos de su suegro, como el día que lo aceptó en su familia y le permitió formar la suya junto a Videl.

Inclusive, el guerrero más virtuoso de la galaxia, el mismísimo Son Goku, entendía que sin la ayuda de Mr. Satán al persuadir a la humanidad entera, él no hubiera aniquilado a aquel demonio de piel rosa. Sí, ese individuo maquillado con falsedades, que se glorificó al mentir, fue la fachada que le brindó tranquilidad y anonimato a aquellos seres superdotados que huían de la opinión pública.

A pesar de sus fallas, Mr. Satán se ganó el honor de ser recordado por siempre.

Aún con ojos humedecidos, Videl presenció los interminables homenajes y reconocimientos a escala global que su padre recibía. Todos en el planeta, pasando por el Rey, veteranos artistas marciales y terminando con la población en general, le rendían la más mínima y solemne muestra de respeto al campeón caído.

Si al estar él con vida Ciudad Satán era una ciudad visitada por millones, ahora con su fallecimiento, ésta se transformó en un punto de peregrinación que se inundaba de fieles seguidores que le ofrecían tributo al corear su nombre. Y justamente, los vítores, los aplausos y los gritos de afecto, acompañaron a Mr. Satán en su lento viaje hasta su última morada.

La misa fúnebre fue multitudinaria, fue tan monumental, que cada televisor en la Tierra fue sintonizado para observarla. Era una ocasión plagada de dolor y tristeza, pero a la vez, llena de honor y agradecimiento. Y como si el cielo también llorara, una suave lluvia se hizo presente escoltando al féretro que se ganaba las miradas con su avanzar.

Tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda del camino, los ciudadanos de Ciudad Satán sostenían un sinfín de velas encendidas en señal de despedida. Y Videl, encabezando el desfile, caminaba al protegerse del tenue aguacero gracias a un grueso paraguas oscuro. Dándole calor, ella lucía un pulcro abrigo grisáceo cuya tonalidad reflejaba su sentir.

Con una mano apretaba el bastón de su sombrilla, y con la otra dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Videl palpaba aquel viejo papel que su padre leyó años atrás.

* * *

" _Los locos que atraparon y cantaron al sol en su huida, y aprenden ya muy tarde que llenaron de pena su camino, no entran dócilmente en esa noche quieta._ "

* * *

La noche antes del funeral, Videl prefirió quedarse en la mansión encargándose personalmente de las honras fúnebres. Habiendo limpiado la habitación donde él dormía, Videl se dirigió a su vieja oficina acomodando cada mueble con el fin de conservar aquel sitio. Tenía pensado mantener esa recámara lejos de todos, preservando intacto el que fuere un santuario para su padre.

Le resultaba tan extraño, a pesar de su ausencia física juraría que sentía su espíritu todavía presente en ese lugar. No era capaz de describirlo, era alguna especie de energía aún más intensa que cualquier ki. Una energía que, deliberadamente, la guiaba hasta uno de los cajones del escritorio donde tantas veces su padre pasó su tiempo a solas.

Escudriñando dentro de ese cajón, Videl encontró decenas de documentos personales que le pertenecieron al campeón. En su mayoría se referían a sus cuentas bancarias, sus propiedades y entre otras correspondencias privadas. Sin embargo, una desteñida hoja de papel se robó por completo su atención obligándola a leer su contenido.

– _No entres dócilmente en esa noche quieta…_

Leyendo en voz alta esa frase, la memoria de Videl se despejó recordando que ya había escuchado tal frase con anterioridad. Ese fue el primero y único poema que su padre escribió, en éste, se percibía el amor y el dolor que le profesaba a su esposa fallecida. Y Videl, experimentando una avalancha de recuerdos, evocó cuando ella a escondidas lo vio escribiéndolo.

Ahora, sentada en la misma silla donde su padre se sentó a plasmar su agonía en esas palabras, Videl sintió el impulso de hacer exactamente lo mismo. Por ello, concentrada en su tarea, leyó una y otra vez aquellos versos. Lo hizo tantas veces que se grabaron en su mente, volviéndose parte de su conciencia hasta el final de su propia existencia.

Esos párrafos la maravillaron, sorprendiéndose que su padre haya sido el artífice de tal expresión de sentimentalismo. Poniéndose de pie, Videl, sin saber bien lo que hacía, se marchó dando una de aquellas caminatas que en su juventud solía dar. Visitó sitios familiares y apreciados por ella: la escuela, la estación de policía, la esquina donde conoció a Gohan y el parque de la ciudad.

Ahí, a la sombra de un árbol y con la luz del atardecer delineando las siluetas de los edificios, Videl volvió a leer el poema añorando a su padre y madre. Sí, él fue un mentiroso, el mundo entero lo recordará por actos que nunca realizó. Pero más allá de eso, más allá de sus mentiras, Videl conocía como nadie las virtudes que él ostentaba y que superaban sus defectos.

Fue un fanfarrón, pero un hombre amoroso.

Fue un charlatán, pero le dio lo mejor de sí.

Fue un fraude, pero su amor por ella era genuino.

El cariño y amor que su padre le obsequió lo atesoraría por toda la eternidad, y ella, teniendo su propia hija, le brindaría a Pan aquel afecto que ella recibió de él. Con la noche cerniéndose sobre su cabeza, Videl regresó a la mansión tomando la misma pluma que él empuñó en el pasado, agregándole una estrofa más a aquella poesía.

Una estrofa dedica a él.

* * *

" _Los solemnes, cercanos a la muerte, que ven con mirada deslumbrante cuánto los ojos ciegos pudieron alegrarse y arder como meteoros rabian, rabian contra la agonía de la luz._ "

* * *

En el cementerio no cabía ni un alma más, metafóricamente hablando, ya que éste se encontraba repleto de los fanáticos del campeón, quienes se negaban a no despedirse de él como debía ser. Videl, parada en un pequeño podio ante los allí presentes, buscó con la vista a Gohan quien le ofreció una sonrisa llena de ternura que la motivó a continuar.

Pronunciando un corto pero ameno discurso, Videl repasó los éxitos de su padre comentando anécdotas felices y divertidas que generaron más de una carcajada. Dicho eso, el ataúd de Mr. Satán fue descendiendo hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de su sepultura, mientras miles de flores caían sobre éste.

Sellando la tumba, una pesada lápida de mármol fue colocada convirtiéndose, de ese día en adelante, en la máxima atracción turística de la ciudad. Pero no prestándole importancia a esa fría roca, Videl sonrió al sacar de su bolsillo el trozo de papel que guardaba en secreto como un tesoro. Ansiosa y emocionada, Videl aclaró su garanta ganándose la atención de propios y extraños.

– No entres dócilmente en esa noche quieta…

Lento, con pausa, con devoción, Videl leyó el poema que Mr. Satán le dedicó a su esposa y que ahora su hija recitaba para él. Nadie, sintiéndose absorbido por aquellas frases, se atrevió a tan siquiera provocar el más ínfimo ruido. Ese momento fue sólo de Videl y su padre. Inevitablemente llegó al último párrafo escrito por él; no obstante, Videl recitó en voz alta el que ella le añadió.

Al terminar un mar de lágrimas la empapó, pero no dejándola sola, un par de fuertes brazos la acogieron prometiéndole que muy pronto estaría bien. Con ese consuelo revoloteando en sus labios, Videl le dio un vistazo al sepulcro del campeón ofreciéndole ella otra promesa. Videl le juró que no se olvidaría de él, siempre lo tendría en su corazón hasta el final de sus días.

El amor, todas las formas de amor, trascienden el tiempo y el espacio.

* * *

" _Y tú, mi padre allí en tu triste apogeo. Maldíceme, bendíceme ahora que imploro con la vehemencia de tus lágrimas. No entres dócilmente en esa noche quieta. Rabia, rabia contra la agonía de la luz._ "

* * *

 **Fin**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer esta bizarra historia. Este fic lo considero como un antojo, una idea explosiva y obsesiva que no me dejaría en paz hasta que no la escribiera. Y bueno, como no quería volverme loco, eso hice: lo escribí. Este antojo nació luego de volver a ver una de mis películas favoritas de los años recientes, me refiero a **Interstellar** del director **Christopher Nolan**.

El poema que origina todo el fic es recitado varias veces en la película, éste se titula **No entres dócilmente en esa noche quieta** , escrito por el poeta británico **Dylan Thomas**. Y como apoyo sonoro, escuché una de las melodías de la película que sencillamente me encanta y fascina, si desean escucharla búsquenla con este nombre: **Interstellar - Cornfield Chase**.

Para terminar, le agradezco a mi talentosa y apreciada amiga **Linkyiwakura** , por darme su permiso para utilizar por quinta ocasión otro de sus hermosos dibujos como portada para el fic. Bueno, me despido por ahora, gracias a todos los que leyeron. Si el fic les gustó me alegro, si no les pareció la gran cosa, igualmente les doy gracias por haberlo leído.

Gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos luego.


End file.
